


There's Only Blood Running In My Veins

by mikarala



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Gay Porn Hard, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikarala/pseuds/mikarala
Summary: Patrick and Jonny are making out in Patrick’s bedroom when Jonny says it. “I--I,” he stutters out, in between a moan, “I want you to fuck me.”





	There's Only Blood Running In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> My first complete PWP; the underage tag is for both of them. Unbeta'd and unedited, because I have exams and I'm trying to submit this in time. I might come back and edit this later. My contribution to Gay Porn Hard. Good luck tonight, boys!

Patrick and Jonny are making out in Patrick’s bedroom when Jonny says it. “I--I,” he stutters out, in between a moan, “I want you to fuck me.” He whispers it, like it was hard for him to say. Patrick pulls back a bit, eyes wide, and looks down at Jonny. His cheeks are flushed, and his are lips shining and swollen from how long Patrick’s been sucking on them. His expression, though, is uncertain, apprehensive. Patrick swoops in to kiss him again, placing one hand around the back of Jonny’s head so that he can pull him in close.

“God, yes, of course, Jonny, would never say no,” Patrick babbles. They’ve never tried this before. It’s been a few months since they started officially dating, a couple more since their regular study sessions after hockey practice turned into mostly make-out sessions, but so far the farthest they’ve gone is some fingering during blowjobs. Sometimes it’s hard to even find the time, anyways. Pat and Jonny are both billeting here in Detroit for hockey, which means that between school, games, and practice, they don’t have all that much time to anything else, even their relationship. This feels like a huge step, and it leaves Patrick struggling to figure out what to do first.

“Pat,” Jonny says, laughing at him a bit, “get a condom and the lube?” he suggests. Patrick dives to the side of his twin size bed, barely big enough to fit the two of them, at his nightstand. He fumbles the drawer open and grabs what he needs. Jonny’s turned over in bed so that he’s lying on his stomach, pillowing his head in his crossed arms.

“I think it will be easier like this,” he answers Patrick’s inquisitive look. Patrick nods, afraid that if he says anything he’ll give away how nervous he is. He settles in between Jonny’s spread legs, placing his hands on Jonny’s glorious ass. He strokes the soft skin, causing Jonny to roll his eyes. Patrick narrows his own in response, and ups his game, spreading his right hand a bit wider so that he can move his thumb down Jonny’s crack and rub over his taint. Jonny lets out a heavy breath at the motion as his glutes clench together in shock. Patrick smirks smugly.

“Pat,” Jonny says again, in a whine this time. Patrick lets out a sigh.

“Yeah, babe, I know,” he responds, removing his hands so that he can slick up a couple fingers with lube. They’ve already done this a few times now, so the action isn’t completely foreign to him, but Patrick still feels his hands tremble as he spreads Jonny’s ass cheeks and circles Jonny’s hole with his middle finger. 

They’re both breathing hard by the time Patrick begins to push it in, sliding it in as slowly as he can bear. Jonny’s clenching down sporadically, seemingly unable to control himself. His face is flushed with arousal, pupils blown wide. Patrick takes the dazed expression as approval, and begins thrusting his finger in and out, looking for Jonny’s prostate. It takes a minute, because Patrick’s still pretty new to this, but he knows when he finds it.

“Hnnng,” Jonny moans suddenly, his hole clenching down  _ hard _ . Patrick feels his own erection thicken in response to the obscene noise, and hastens to slip a second finger in alongside the first. It’s stretching Patrick’s patience to the limit to try to prepare Jonny, but it’s so, so worth it. Patrick can still hardly believe Jonny’s allowing him to do this, is willing to give it up for him. Jonny’s so strong and thick, bigger than Patrick, but here he is lying vulnerable and open on his stomach as Patrick fingers his ass. It’s so unbelievably hot.

Patrick waits a minute with two fingers opening up Jonny before shakily asking, “Is that--should I try another?” Jonny lets out another moan, clearly overwhelmed. Patrick would feel prouder for how effectively he’s managed to ruin Jonny if it weren’t for the fact that he felt just as dizzy at the thought. 

“Feels good, Peeks,” Jonny replies, nonsensically. Patrick flounders for a moment, unsure of what that means. Does he go for the third? “Yeah, another,” Jonny finally answers, and Patrick pulls out the two he had started with so he can add more lube, Jonny shifting around impatiently as Patrick does so.

Jonny’s hole resists as Patrick tries to fit all three in. It’s the most they’ve ever done, and it shows in how tightly the walls of Jonny’s hole cling around them. Patrick moans at the thought of how much tighter Jonny will feel around his dick, which is significantly bigger than even three fingers. He leans over Jonny’s back, leaving his hand at an awkward angle underneath him, as he captures Jonny’s lips in a desperate kiss.

“Can’t wait to get inside you,” he breathes out into the kiss, eyes shut tight so he doesn’t have to see how beautiful Jonny’s face is. The feel of his hole is erotic enough without seeing the blush on Jonny’s cheeks, the sweat pooling at his temple and slicking his hair, the toned muscles of his back flexing and Jonny shifts around.

“Oh, god,” Jonny stutters out in reply. Patrick’s just found his prostate again. He presses down on it mercilessly, making Jonny squirm. “C’mon,” Jonny demands. “I’m ready, c’mon, I want you inside me.”

Patrick whines even as he yanks his fingers out, leaning back up and searching distractedly around for where he left the condom. When he starts pulling it on, his hands are still shaking with excitement, which causes him to mishandle and put a tear in it. Both Patrick and Jonny groan in frustration.

“ _ Peeks _ ,” Jonny says, urgently.

“Sorry, Jonny, fuck,” Patrick responds, reaching over for another condom. This one he rolls on with minimal fuss, using lube to slick it up even more. Patrick bites down on his bottom lip as he lines his dick up with Jonny’s hole. It looks so small in comparison, even after being stretched with three fingers. Will his dick even fit?

“Jonny?” Patrick asks again, a bit anxious now. Jonny moans in irritation, thrusting down against the sheets of Patrick’s bed. There’s probably a wet spot now where Jonny’s hard dick has been rubbing up against the fabric. Patrick does not give a single shit.

“Yeah, Pat, you can,” Jonny approves, tilting his ass back slightly. Patrick holds his dick as he forces the tip inside. He was right; the fit in incredibly, impossibly tight. Jonny lets out another moan, but this one is tinged with pain. Patrick freezes in horror.

“Jonny? Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Jonny doesn’t respond for a minute. His face has turned into the pillow, so Patrick can’t see his expression, but he can see the tense bunch of Jonny’s shoulders. Patrick forgets even about the amazing feeling of Jonny’s ass around his dick in his alarm at the thought of hurting Jonny like this.

After a long,  _ long  _ moment, Jonny finally answers. “Yeah, just--big,” he says, turning his face back on its side, and not even Patrick’s relief at the thought that Jonny’s alright is enough to stop the rush of pride that he feels at those words. 

All he says, though, is, “okay,” before he slowly starts to press in further, watching Jonny’s expression carefully for any more pain. Jonny’s eyes are screwed shut, but he steadily breathes through any discomfort he feels as Patrick continues to push inside. God, just the sensation of Jonny’s hole clenching down like a vice around his dick is enough to have Patrick almost blow his load right then and there.

It takes a minute, but Patrick finally gets his cock all the way inside, his heavy balls pressing right up against Jonny’s ass. Patrick groans, and moves to start pulling back out, but Jonny stops him. “Wait,” he commands in a shaky voice, grabbing one of the two pillows he’s resting his head on, and moving it under his hips so that they’re at a better angle to fuck.

“There,” Jonny says, offering a faint smile at Patrick, who feels suddenly stunned by how well Jonny’s taking this. Patrick knows his cock is a lot to handle, knows that his size is so much bigger than anything else Jonny’s ever had in his ass, and here Jonny is, being so incredible and taking it.

“Fuck, Jonny, so fucking hot,” he says earnestly, as he starts to thrust in and out as slowly as he can stand. If Jonny can deal his obvious struggle to take Patrick’s cock, Patrick can ignore how much he just wants to fuck hard into Jonny’s hole, can make this as good for Jonny as it is for him.

“Want this to be good for you,” Patrick breathes out reverently, as his hands stroke down Jonny’s sides before coming to a rest at Jonny’s hip. Then, he uses them to pull Jonny down on his dick when he thrusts up, moving them in a tandem that feels so, so unbelievable.

“It is good, feels so good, I love it,” Jonny slurs, his hair a complete mess from the hand he’s had clenched in it. The pained expression from earlier is gone, his face totally slack. 

From then on, it’s a dizzying ascent into ecstasy. The only sounds in the room are the slaps of Patrick’s skin when he thrusts in, and the broken moans both of them release erratically. Neither of them are capable of words any more. All Patrick knows is the hot fit of Jonny’s hole clenched around his cock. He’s not going to be able to stand it much longer, knows what that cresting wave of arousal means. He just hopes he made it good for Jonny.

“I’m gonna--” is all he gets out before he comes, still thrusting urgently even through his orgasm. Jonny groans with him, the sound turning into a whine as Patrick pulls out entirely, his dick already softening. “I’m sorry, baby,” Patrick apologizes, even as he discards the condom, tossing it carelessly to the side. He’ll clean it up later.

Jonny rolls over so that he’s on his back. His hips are still resting on the pillow, and his legs are pulled up with his feet flat on the bed, so Patrick has a perfect view of Jonny’s swollen cock and gaping hole. His throat goes dry at the sight.

“Peeks,” Jonny begs. Patrick surges up to kiss him hard, unable to do anything else at the desperate expression on Jonny’s face.

“What do you need, baby?” he asks. Jonny whines.

“Your hand,” he answers, moving it down to his dick with his own. Patrick catches on quickly, his hand tugging sloppily as he continues to kiss Jonny urgently. Jonny’s already almost all the way there, his breath coming too fast for him to do much but just lie there and accent Patrick’s kisses, so it doesn’t much for him to come too. Patrick thumbs over the sensitive head, and that’s it. Jonny comes with a gasp, his eyes gone wide at the feeling of it. Patrick hovers over him, watching as Jonny’s expression turns into one of bliss. The sight is so hot that Patrick feels his dick twitch in desperation.

Finally Patrick rolls over so that he’s curled up against Jonny’s side. Jonny is still gasping in huge lungfuls of air as he comes back to reality. Patrick’s grinning dumbly as he watches, feeling giddy with his orgasm and his awe at what they just did.

“We just did that,” Jonny says after a long silence, turning his head so that their faces are a mere inch apart. Patrick leans in for a quick peck, still overwhelmed.

“Yeah, we did,” he agreed. “You okay?” he asks with some worry, suddenly remembering how Jonny struggled to take him. Jonny smiles at him reassuringly.

“Yeah,” he says, eyes shining. “I feel great.” Patrick thinks he might do something stupid, like cry or tell Jonny he loves him. Instead, he just goes in for another kiss, this one more feeling than the last. Jonny lets him, easy and pliant now.

“You’re so amazing,” Patrick says when he pulls back. “That was the most incredible thing I’ve ever felt.”

Jonny bites on his bottom lip, face shy all of a sudden. “Yeah?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Patrick confirms, and kisses Jonny again. It’s minutes before they pull away from each other this time. Patrick feels his dick starting to stiffen up again.

“We have another hour,” he tells Jonny conspiratorially. “Want to try me next?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated. You can follow me [@mikarala](https://mikarala.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
